The Low-Down Dirty Rats (LDR)
By way of introduction Some say the LDR were drawn to the league by the sweet smell of the sucesses of their kin, others say that they were flushed out of their dens by the recent floods; whichever is true Delia2531 has drawn to himself a sizeable pack of rats with a true hunger to mix it in the big leagues. Having not even attempted to pick up any free agents before the season the coach appears to be hoping that enthusiasm, guts and energy will be a worthwhile substitute for experience and bulk. LDR are a light-weight team and in a pre-season friendly against Da Monsters of Da Midden showed that they have true pace but are still willing to put their scrawny bodies on the line to make those key tackles. Some Key Facts The team come from a small number of Skaven clans meaning that many of the players share familial ties. The coaching staff are also linked to the clans, but no-one knows what relationship Delia2531 has with them to be able to draw so heavily upon their numbers. In a pre-season press conference Delia2531 was quoted as saying "We're a fast team so expect to see us crowding your end-zones and streaking through your defensive pockets. I'll not hide the fact that we are looking to make a name for ourselves as the leading proponents of the long passing game, but we can still make the hard yardage if needs be and you better not think you can just walk through our defence either; have you even seen a pack of rats deal with a terrier? Strength in numbers my friends, strength in numbers!" Roster Structure Contrary to the popular view of a chaotic Skaven culture, LDR run a very formalised roster structure with players being assigned a number for their entire career with the team dependent on their role in the team. Throwers - '''In recognition of their scarcity and importance to the team, Throwers are assigned numbers 01-10. '''Stormvermin - '''Similarly, Stormvermin are in short supply in Skaven society and are given more prestigious, lower numbers; 11-20. '''Gutter Runners - '''The mainstay of the LDR tactics, if not of the current squad (Season V), Gutter Runners are afforded a large number of roster numbers; 21-40. '''Linemen - '''By virtue of their sheer numbers and the fact that the team expects to get through plenty of them in tough games these dogsbodies are given plenty of numbers; 41-90. '''Rat Ogres - '''These brutes, and outcasts, of Skaven society are tolerated simply because they add much needed meat to the roster; 91-95 '''Star Players - '''Temporary attachments and visiting star players are allocated shirt numbers for each appearance, frequent visitors may be offered a shirt number of their own; 96-99. '''Head Coach - '''On match days Delia2531, who likes the players to call him 'Dark Tail', can be found wearing the 00 jersey; many people speculate that this is because he has delusions of being a player and uses it to impress the ladies! Players The following individuals have been included in the LDR roster during their career: '''Throwers 'The Rain' (D) Lobbitt Stormvermin Biter Scragger Gutter Runners Scutter Slinky Sneaker Flash Linemen Beanz ® Boris Bronx Frank the Skank Gammon ® Little Boris Weasel (D) Scrote Rat Ogres Dangerous Beanz (D) - Deceased, ® - Retired Coaching Staff Assistant Coaches Apothecaries Sorexa Cheerleaders Media Presence The LDR have an in-house publication, the Gutter Press that handles all their publicity, player profiling, and fan service. Published whenever the coaching staff can get the copy pulled together. After week 8 of Season V, Gammon has been Editor. Performance Season V After an appalling start that saw a number of players badly wounded against Selene's Seductive Strut things looked dark for the Rats. The trend continued with sound beatings from a number of teams and a number of player fatalities until in Week 6, just before the Divisional Match break, LDR triumphed over the Dwarves of Crooked Peak to record their first win off the season. This marked a turning point for the Rats as they went on to win in week 8, giving them the faintest glimmer of a shot at the play-offs. A decisive victory over the Sneak Kings in a must-win match in week 9 brightened this glimmer marginally. The Divisional break also saw some odd goings on in the back rooms of the team resulting in the re-appearance of former-player Beanz who had undergone a hideous transformation resulting in his increased strength and size, a Rat Ogre no less. DarkTail was convinced by Tanya, and her new double Tanya Too, to take Beanz back in to the squad and he soon earned his place unde the moniker Dangerous Beanz. The last three wekss of the regulra season proved to be a roller-coaster of both results and emotions with a wild-card slot onlyly being secured through a win against Da Monsters of Da Midden in week 12 combined with an unexpected draw for the Sneak Kings against the orphaned Twisted Rotten. LDR finished the regular season 4-6-1 overall and 2-2-1 within their division, finishing fourth. Trophy Cabinet Currently emptier than a pawper's pocket! Category:Teams Category:Skaven Category:Season V Category:Season VI